A spinal column stabilization system of the kind described at the outset, in particular, with a connecting element, which comprises two attachment sections and a flexible intermediate section arranged between these is known, for example, from US 2005/0184171 A1. Owing to the at least partially flexible intermediate section, the connecting element may become deformed in an undesired manner during the implantation. This risk exists particularly when introducing and locking the rod to corresponding bone fixation devices, for example, to bone screws in the form of pedicle screws.
A surgical instrument which may be used for temporarily stiffening the flexible intermediate section is known, for example, from US 2008/0119852 A1. However, this instrument is not explicitly provided for the intended use and owing to its design is rather unsuitable for practical application.